


The Scales of Justice

by weakinteraction



Category: The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Chipmunk Hunk and Koi Boy's first outing as a duo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanaTuivana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/gifts).



Ken watched as the bank robber ran away from Tomas's chipmunks, straight towards the Pond. It was all working just as they had planned out. Ken felt excited -- they really were going to be a superhero team.

"Now!" Ken said to his piscine pals, and three big shoals of fish surged forward, causing a wave to splash out onto the path. The crook lost his footing and Ken leapt on top of him. "The scales of justice triumph again!" he shouted.

"Get off me!" he said. Ken maintained his grip as he struggled, until Tomas made it over. Between them, they hauled him to his feet.

Tomas reached into his clothes, trying multiple hiding places before eventually extracting the wad of hundred dollar bills from where they were tucked into his waistband. "I imagine the bank will be wanting these back," he said.

"That's just my wages," the crook said. "People trapped in the casual economy still get paid in cash, you know. This is an entirely plausible explanation."

"We followed you all the way," Tomas said. "And how many casual jobs pay this much, anyway?"

While the robber continued to protest, Ken took the top note from the stack and examined it closely. "And how many casual jobs pay in notes that have been sprayed with ultraviolet dye?" he said mildly. "Nowhere near as many as banks that have a mechanism for making sure that stolen money is traceable, I'd wager."

"You're bluffing," the robber said, but he seemed deflated.

"Afraid not," Ken said. "In common with many species of fish, I have the ability to see in ultraviolet light. Though as To-- Chipmunk Hunk says, that's hardly the _sole_ reason we know it was you."

"Man, why did I come to Manhattan to commit crimes? There are nowhere near as many superheroes in Staten Island."

Two police officers had arrived by now, and took the criminal away. "Thank you for your help, gentlemen," the more senior of the pair said.

"You're welcome," Tomas said.

"Don't think I've seen you two around before," the cop said. "You two new?"

"I'm Chipmunk Hunk," Tomas said.

"And I'm Koi Boy. _Eel_ always be there to stop crime."

"Er, right," the cop said. "Thanks again." With his partner he bundled the crook away.

Tomas picked Ken up and span him around, kissing him. "We did it! We're superheroes!" he said when he put him back down.

"I know!" Ken said. A thought struck him. "Though I suppose in the grand scheme of things, that bank robber was just a minnow, really."

"You can stop now," Tomas said.

"Make me."

So Tomas kissed him again.


End file.
